Lunar Diplomacy/Quick guide
Details Crafting * Defence * Firemaking * Herblore * Magic * Mining * Woodcutting *:Note: Lokar will not talk to you if you do not have all of the required stats. *The ability to kill multiple level 111 monsters *The ability to access the Air, Earth, Fire and Water Runecrafting altars *Completion of the following quests: **The Fremennik Trials **Lost City **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village |items = *A tinderbox *A bullseye lantern *A few coins (1,000 should easily be enough.) *A guam leaf *A marrentill *A pestle and mortar *A hammer *Two spools of thread (obtainable during quest) *A needle (obtainable during quest) *Any axe (bronze axe obtainable during quest) *Any pickaxe *A spade *All elemental talismans or their respective tiaras (Air, Water, Earth and Fire, or an Elemental talisman). **None of these are required if the player plans on using the Abyss. *A dramen staff *Armour *A weapon *Food Recommended: *House tablets + Scrolls of redirection, Enchanted lyre, Fremennik sea boots or other means to return to Rellekka *Runes for the final boss fight as Lunar equipment must be worn |kills = *Me (level 79) *Multiple Suqah (level 111) }} Walkthrough Warning You must keep your Seal of passage, once obtained, on you at all times while on the Lunar Isle. If you do not, you will be teleported off of the isle if you try to talk to any NPC. The Emerald lantern does not come with oil in it, bring a bullseye lantern and another lantern lens just in case you accidentally put the emerald lens in first. If you put the emerald lens in already just swap them out then use the emerald lens on the oiled bullseye lantern and light it. Starting out ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Tinderbox and Swamp Tar.'' ''Recommended: House teleport tablet or runes, Bullseye lantern.'' * Talk to Lokar Searunner on Rellekka docks. * Speak to Brundt the Chieftain in the Longhall for a seal of passage. * Return to Lokar. * Climb the stairs, and board the pirate ship. Talk to Captain Bentley about sailing to Lunar Isle. * Speak to Captain Bentley again. * Climb down the nearby stairs in the door, talk to 'Birds-Eye' Jack. * Talk to Captain Bentley again. * Return to 'Birds-Eye' Jack again. * Report back to Captain Bentley. Talking to the crew * Must talk to them in order. * Talk to 'Eagle-eye' Shultz at the very front of the ship. * Talk to 'Beefy' Burns on the lowest level of the ship. * Talk to 'Lecherous' Lee at the very top-rear of the ship. * Talk to First mate 'Davey-boy', on the deck level, south room. * Climb back up to the top, talk to the cabin boy (2 inventory spaces required). Searching for clues * Use the emerald lens on the bullseye lantern you brought. Light it. **If you mistakenly put the lens in a lantern without oil, drop the emerald lantern and talk to the cabin boy for another lens. * Use the lantern on the following objects, and rub away the symbols (in this order): ** Cannon: Eastern cannon a few steps away. (Same level as Cabin Boy) ** Wallchart: Climb down the ladder, rearmost room. ** Chest: Lowest level of the ship, northern chest. ** Support pillar: Same level, just north of Beefy Burns, the cook. ** Crate: Directly East of the cooking range. * Talk to Captain Bentley. Lunar Isle ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Guam leaf, marrentill, a pestle and mortar, and combat equipment and food for Suqah.'' * Climb down the ladders and walk into the city. * Talk to Meteora in the southwest side of the city. * Run out of the city to the south-east part of the island. Talk to the Oneiromancer. * Kill Suqah, until you've received a suqah tooth. Keep any hides you get as drops (you will need a total of 4 hides later in the quest). * Return to the city, northern section. Enter the chicken house and talk to Baba Yaga (1 inventory space required). * Use the vial on a nearby water source. ** Add the guam and marrentill to your vial. ** Grind the Suqah tooth and use it on the vial to complete the potion. * Return to the Oneiromancer with the potion. Lunar Staff ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Dramen staff, (air, fire, water, and earth talisman) or (air, fire, water, and earth tiara) or (elemental talisman) or access to the Abyss.'' * Use your Dramen staff/staves on the following altars in order: ** Air (south of Falador). ** Fire (north of Al-Kharid). ** Water (Lumbridge Swamp). ** Earth (north-east of Varrock). * Travel back to Lunar Isle and give a lunar staff to the Oneiromancer. Ceremonial Clothes ''Items needed for this part of the quest: 400 coins, Seal of passage, ''a pickaxe, hammer, a needle, 2 thread, a spade, and combat equipment and food for Suqah .]] * North-eastern part of the isle, climb down ladder. * Mine a stalagmite for 1 lunar ore. * Smelt the ore at a furnace to receive a lunar bar (Closest furnace and anvil is in Rellekka. You can also use Superheat item to save time, 4 Fire runes, 1 Nature rune). * With a hammer, use the bar on an anvil to make the helm. * Northwest in the city, talk to Pauline Polaris (1 inventory space required) Note: The chat options appear in a random order when guessing her real name. Pick the option that says "Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid." * South in the city, talk to Meteora. * Kill Suqahs until one drops a special tiara. Keep any hides the Suqahs drop. Make sure you have at least 4 hides. * Give Meteora the tiara. * South of the bank, talk to Rimae Sirsalis about ceremonial clothes. * Talk to Rimae Sirsalis again, she will tan your hides. * Craft a Lunar torso, trousers, gloves and boots from your hides. location]] * Centre of the city, talk to Selene. * You need 4 free inventory spaces and a spade for the next part. * Exit the city and run south. With your spade, dig up the blue flowers to receive the lunar ring. * Give the Oneiromancer all your lunar gear. Dreamland ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Tinderbox, Axe (optional), Seal of passage, Combat Spells to fight (Me level 79)'' * Use the vial on your kindling. * Get your combat runes and supplies and wear all your lunar items. 4 inventory spaces are required. * Enter a long building on the western side of the village that has a ceremonial brazier and a staircase inside. * Light the Ceremonial Brazier then use the kindling on it. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. * If you log-out during the dream state you will have to speak to the Oneironmancer again to retrieve your potion and kindling. Dicing * Step on the yellow platform in the 7 o'clock position. * Talk to Ethereal Fluke. * He will call out a number, you need to make the dice add up to the number he called. When you "roll" the dice it will turn the dice upside down, so each dice only has 2 numbers. * He eventually teleports you back to the middle. * Talk to the Ethereal Man/Lady. Number Sequence * Step on the pink 4 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Numerator. * Click on the numbers to complete the patterns: * He eventually teleports you back to the middle. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Logging Race * Step on the blue 1 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Perceptive. If you don't have an axe, he'll give you one. * Run west and chop 20 logs, depositing them on your log pile. * He will teleport you once you've won the competition. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Memorisation * Step on the grey 10 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Guide. * Cross the chasm by jumping on the correct combination of Dream Puffs. Keep a note of the correct steps! * Once complete, talk to the Ethereal NPC. The Race * Step on the yellow 3 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Expert and start the race. * Jump over the Hurdles. If you fail 3-4 times you will lose the race. * After you have won talk to the Ethereal NPC. Copy Cat * Step on the green 5 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Mimic. * Click on him, then copy the emote that he performs. He teleports after each correct emote. * After 5 correct emotes, he'll teleport you back. Defeating Me * Talk to the Ethereal NPC to begin the final fight. * Kill Me (level 79). ** You cannot equip any different equipment when fighting Me, however you can bring combat runes to make the fight drastically easier. Finishing up * Read the lectern to return to Lunar Isle. * Talk to the Oneiromancer (EQUIP SEAL OF PASSAGE) Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Magic experience * Runecrafting experience *A seal of passage *Access to Lunar Isle and Lunar equipment *Access to the Lunar Spellbook *Access to the Astral altar *50 Astral runes